1. Field
An example aspect of the invention relates to transformation of a state machine to a message sequence chart.
2. Description of the Related Art
The SPIN model checker specifies counter examples that it generates from model checking as a message sequence chart, however, this is restricted to only one possible behavior, and not a set of behaviors. Further, any message sequence chart that SPIN generates is not as a result of a behavior-preserving transformation from a finite state machine model. Further, reverse engineering tools, such as SUN ENTERPRISE STUDIO, only generate sequence diagrams from Java source and not controlled in number of processes.